The Dawn of The Dinosaurs
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry, Teddy, Heather, Neville, and Luna "go back in time" to visit the land of the dinosaurs when something accidentally goes wrong and a lot of dino drama is unleashed upon the wizarding world. A Harry (Snape) Potter crossover with Back to The Future and episode forty-one in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Eve's Secret

 _Just a quick note, this episode is marked forty-one because it comes after the Halloween episode which marks the official start of season four. So I'm skipping that one for now until October. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

The charm school bell rang for recess and Teddy and Heather quickly hurried out of the door to play. "So what do you guys want to do?" Heather asked her twin brother and group of friends.

"Do you want to play owl, owl phoenix?" Teddy asked her as she waved her hand at him.

"Nah, we always play that game. Besides, you _always_ win that game." She said as Teddy grinned and revealed that there were now a few holes inside his mouth that meant that he had recently lost his baby teeth.

"I know, that's why it's fun." He told her as she simply just rolled her eyes at him.

"I have an idea, let's play red light green light." One of the other girls suggested as everyone else nodded and agreed. That is everyone except for Teddy.

"Well,.. alright. I'll try it." He finally agreed reluctantly when suddenly Heather shot her hand up in the air.

"I'll be the stoplight first!" she exclaimed as she quickly hurried over to the tree and turned around to face the group. "Green light!" she cried as they all raced towards her. "Red light!" she exclaimed as everybody stopped and froze in the position that they were in. "Green light!" she called again before hollering "Red light!" a few seconds later and Teddy fell down onto his bottom and hit the grass. "Alright Teddy, you're out." She told him as Teddy groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I didn't want to play this stupid game anyway." He said as he turned around and started walking towards the swings while Heather continued calling commands and the game continued.

Meanwhile Eve was having a really having a hard time trying to stay awake in history of magic. Her eyes continued to close while her head slowly started leaning towards her chest before it hit it and her eyes automatically popped open again. "And so that's how the war between the giants and muggles began." Professor Binns finished when suddenly the bell rang and everyone except for Eve leapt up from their seats. "Don't forget to study your notes and I hope that you remembered to take them because there will be a test tomorrow." He explained before he turned his attention to Eve.

"Ms. Snape, I would like for you to stay after class." He told her.

"But I'll be late for defense against the dark arts." She said knowing that her father taught that and that he would really be angry with her if she was.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll escort you down there myself. Now approach my desk please." He told her as she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fine!" she snapped as she reluctantly gathered her books and stood up before pushing her chair into the desk and walking to the front of the room.

"Ms. Snape, I just wanted to let you know that first and foremost I apologize if I seem to be sticking my ghostly old spirit into places where it doesn't belong, but I can't help but notice that you have been falling asleep in quite a few of my classes lately. And Professor Granger has told me the same story about you falling asleep in her transfiguration lessons and how your grades have been extremely poor." He told her.

Unfortunately Eve knew exactly what he had been talking about. For when she had to transform a teapot into a tortoise all she had managed to do was make it a slow moving teapot with a stubby little tail because she had been so tired that she had accidentally heard the incantation wrong and therefore had said it wrong. She had received a D on that assignment and had her cellphone taken away for the week.

"Now I just happen to know that you're an extremely brilliant young witch like your mother, so your reasons for your behavior have to do with the fact that somehow you aren't getting enough sleep during the night and are choosing to do so in your classes. Therefore I'm sorry but I don't have any choice but to take ten points away from Gryffindor and tonight after supper you will receive a detention." He told her.

"What!? But that's not fair! You can't do that!" she cried.

"I'm afraid I just did. And I'm sorry but I will also have to speak with your father about this as well. Now come with me Ms. Snape, and I'll escort you to your next lesson." He told her as he glided out of the room. Eve just simply rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

Later on at lunch she contemplated with her brother Tobey and her new friends Jill (who was a very tall first year and had dark brown hair and bright amber eyes and had been sorted into Ravenclaw) and Casey ( also a first year who had been one of Heather's friends and was sorted into Hufflepuff) how much homework she had had. "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it! Professor Binns gave me a detention just because I was tired in his class! I can't help the fact that I stay up half the night doing my homework! All my professors give me way too many!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on sis, you know as well as I do that your homework isn't the only reason that you're up so late at night." Tobey told her. "I mean, if you didn't sneak out in the middle of the night using the invisibility cloak that Harry gave you for Christmas last year to go into Hogsmeade with Alyssa, then you would be getting a lot more sleep." He said. "I mean does Dad even know about that?" he asked her as she glanced down at the table.

"No. And I'd like to keep it that way thank you very much. He already knows that I've been falling asleep in my classes and that I have a detention tonight, and for right now I think that's enough." She told him before she started to eat her lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Detention

After lunch Eve had her care of magical creatures class to go to. There she learned all about the differences between fairies and pixies and was given a homework assignment to write a single spaced scroll essay about doxies and how the proper thing to do if bitten by one. Then after that she learned how to do a proper cheering charm in charms class and all about the brawling cactus in herbology (and also had to hand in her essay about everlasting roses) and finally she learned all about music in the muggle community and she was assigned to write about her favorite artist in muggle studies.

"I can't _believe_ how much homework and studying I have to do." Eve began while she climbed up the staircase with Alyssa by her side. "I'm _never_ going to get it all done by tomorrow, and I hate to think about what my grade for my essay on everlasting roses will be. And I'm supposed to be getting more sleep? What do my professors expect if I'm too exhausted from trying to get all my homework done before bed. Not only that but I haven't even had my detention yet!" she exclaimed.

"I know Evie, I feel sorry for you. I really do. But maybe we shouldn't go to Hogsmeade for a while. Technically we're not even allowed except on weekends anyway. Besides, I don't want you to get into trouble, and you deserve all the rest and sleep that you can get." Alyssa told her.

"I had to admit it, God knows that I do, but you're right. I'm going up to Gryffindor tower to study. Catch you later Allie." Eve said before she waved goodbye to her friend and then continued to climb the stairs.

Meanwhile Harry sat out in his car in front of the charm school as the bell rang. He only had to wait a few moments before Teddy and Heather walked outside carrying their backpacks over their shoulders. He turned his head and smiled at them as they climbed in the backseat. "Hullo, how was school?" he asked them.

"Not that great." Teddy admitted as the smile instantly vanished from Harry's face.

"Why? What happened?" he questioned him anxiously.

"Teddy got suspended from school for cheating." Heather told him.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed out of complete horror, astonishment, and disbelief. "I don't believe this! I would have expected this from Eve because she did get suspended quite a few times when she was in charm school, and maybe even you Heather, but certainly not you Teddy!" he told him.

"Why? What did I do?" Heather questioned him with uncertainty but Harry quickly shook his head.

"Never mind, it's not important. How long are you suspended for?" Harry asked him.

"For a week." He replied.

"Well that settles it then, consider yourself grounded until you go back to school. That means no television or videogames and the only time that you can use the computer is when it's for homework and I'm able to monitor you. I expect you to get caught up on all of your schoolwork before you go back." Harry told him.

"You can't do that." Teddy told him firmly. "You're not my father." He said.

"No, but Dad left me in charge remember so I have the proper authority to punish you and I'm sure he would do it himself if he was here." Harry told him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you Teddy. I would have expected better." He said before he accelerated and pulled away from the curb.

Later on that evening after supper, Harry made Heather do the dishes and sent Teddy to his room to work on his homework while he walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Hogwarts, Professor Snape's office." He said before he dropped it down inside of it and pushed his head through the flames. Harry started looking around and turning his head around in different directions before he finally caught a glimpse of his father sitting at his desk and doing a bit of paperwork.

"Pst! Dad!" he called inside a whisper as Snape glanced up at him and it was clear to Harry that for a moment he had thought that his eyes were deceiving him. However a few seconds later he realized that he wasn't and he raced over towards the fireplace and squatted down in front of it peering down at him. "I'm sorry to bother you but I felt that it was very important to talk to you because it's about Teddy." He told him.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" his father wondered.

"I'm not sure but he felt that it was necessary to cheat in class today and he's been suspended for a week because of it." Harry told him.

"That doesn't sound like him. He's always been a well-mannered well behaved little boy and a very promising wizard." He said.

"I know, and I still believe in him but I just wanted to let you know about that and I grounded him for the week that he's been suspended and I'll make sure that he has everything he needs to do done before he goes back. How's Ron and Hermione doing?" Harry wondered.

"They're both doing fine. Your sister on the other hand is a different story." Snape told him.

"Oh no. What has she done now?" Harry asked him.

"It's what she hasn't done that's the problem." He replied. "It seems like she's been nodding off in a lot of her classes and has been receiving very poor grades. I have a feeling that she's misusing the invisibility cloak that you gave her and been sneaking down to Hogsmeade in the middle of the night. That's I'm something that I'm sure she wouldn't do if you or your mother were around." He told him.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm afraid that there isn't anything that I can do except I'll try sending her an owl first thing in the morning. I doubt that'll give her any reason to listen to me though." Harry said.

"Thank you son. Well I have to go back to work now, I love you and give the twins a hug and a kiss for me." His father told him.

"Alright I will, and I love you too goodbye." Harry said before he pulled his head back out of the flames. Meanwhile Eve had just finished her supper and was heading back to the history of magic classroom to find out what her detention would be. It turned out that she had to dust, clean, and sweep the room without the use of magic and on top of all that, he had given her an extra homework assignment.

"Alright Ms. Snape, since it's very obvious to me that you like to nod off in my class, from now until the Christmas holiday I want you to keep your dreams written down in a journal." He told her.

"What!? Do I have to do that every night!?" she exclaimed out of horror and disbelief as he nodded at her.

"Yes, I do think that it'll do you some good. Now, you did a good job cleaning my classroom so I'll award you five points to your house for your trouble. Now off to bed with you." He told her as Eve turned her head and looked at the clock. It was almost nine-thirty, and she barely had any of her homework finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Back In Time

 _Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. It was so beautiful outside and plus I was very busy and finishing up posting A Very Hoppy Harry Easter. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it. As I wrote AVHHE, the next Harry Snape Easter story (episode) will be up on April 13th which gives me some time to finish it before Easter itself._

Harry, Teddy, and Heather took turns rolling snowballs out in the front yard. "I get to do the head!" Heather exclaimed as Harry finished rolling the bottom snowball into place.

"That means that I get to do the middle!" Teddy cried while he finished rolling his own snowball and then placed it down on top of Harry's. Since the head would be the smallest snowball, Heather was already finished with hers. As she put her snowball on top of Teddy's suddenly Harry felt himself being hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed while he started to rub it before he turned his head and looked over to see Ginny smiling at him.

"Gotcha!" she cried as she burst into a fit of giggles. That's when Harry grew a look of determination on his face before he bent down and made another snowball before he threw it back at her and it landed on top of her shoulder. "That's it Harry Snape I'm going to get you!" she cried as she started chasing after him. Harry grinned while he started running after her in the opposite direction before he grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"No, I got you." He told her before he planted a kiss on her cheek and pulled her down on top of him into the snow.

"Um excuse me, but please not in front of the children." Heather told them as Harry and Ginny both broke into a fit of laughter when suddenly there came a great burst of light and everyone watched as a car appeared out of nowhere and Neville and Luna escaped out of the back of it.

"Hullo Harry! Hey Ginny!" Neville called with a grin as he waved their hand at them while Ginny just simply scrunched up her face with confusion.

"Neville, Luna? Where did you guys come from?" she wondered.

"From the future." Neville replied as he and Luna started walking up the driveway.

"You see we helped Doc and Marty find Einstein and then they promised us to take us into the future so that we could see what our future children looked like if we promised them that we'd introduce them to Harry. But that's when something went wrong and we ended up in an alternate dimension of the year 2001 and that's when we realized that dinosaurs were taking over the wizarding world and breeding with dragons." He explained.

"What on _earth_ are you talking about?" Heather asked him.

"Yeah, and who the heck are Doc, Marty, and Einstein?" Teddy wondered but Harry and Ginny understood. That's when suddenly Ginny gaped her jaw at them out of complete and utter horror, astonishment, and disbelief.

"You've never seen Back to the Future!?" she cried.

"What?" the twins chorused together while turning to look at each other with uncertainty.

"Relax Ginny, they were born several years after it came out. In fact none of my brothers and sisters were born yet." Harry told her.

"Can somebody _please_ tell us what's going on!?" Heather exclaimed but before anybody could say anything else that's when the driver's door and the passenger door opened and two more people stepped out of it and a shaggy dog barked and sprinted up the driveway.

"This isn't happening. I'm not seeing this. This isn't happening." Ginny repeated to herself again and again before she and Harry got to their feet. Harry and Ginny walked back down the driveway hand and hand while Neville and Luna followed them and Teddy and Heather chased after them.

"Great Scott!" Doc cried out while he leaned back on top of his DeLorean as he caught a glimpse of the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry was used to this reaction whenever somebody saw him since he was a very famous wizard for having survived the killing curse conducted by Lord Voldemort but he had grown very tired of it since he had to put up with it for years. "Harry Potter." Doc said with a gasp of astonishment. Harry was used to this reaction too, but how he had longed for people to get his name right. "But it can't be Harry Potter! You're a fictional character!

I can see hallucinating Neville and Luna since I've been suffering from severe jet lag lately, but how can I hallucinate someone as famous as Harry Potter?" he questioned himself.

"That's because you're not. I am Harry Potter,.." Harry began before he quickly shook his head. "I mean I'm Harry Snape and in all seriousness, _I'm_ the one who should be confused. After all, _you're_ the ones who are fictional not me. You're from the Back to the Future movies." He told him.

"What?" Doc inquired. "You mean I'm famous as well? Or rather I've been in films before?" he inquired as Harry nodded at him.

"Yeah, three of them." He told him.

"I'm confused. Neville said that the reason that you traveled all this way is because you wanted to meet Harry." Ginny said.

"Yes I did, but that's when I thought that I was losing my mind. So I guess you're really here then. You're not going to hex me or anything like that are you?" Doc wondered.

"No." Harry replied.

"Oh that's good, unless you've already got me under some kind of spell." Doc said.

"No! I haven't!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Relax Doc, he isn't going to hurt us. He's got a cross around his neck." Marty pointed out as Doc looked down at it and then back up at Harry's face.

"Oh, so he has. Well anyway, it was nice meeting you mister Potter or whoever you are, but Marty and I really have to get going." He said as he turned back around.

"Wait! Don't go! We want to know more about the dinosaurs and the dragons!" Heather cried as both the doc and Marty glanced down at her.

"I see, who is this small creature?" he wondered.

"She's my little sister Heather, and this is her twin brother Theodore but he prefers to be called Teddy." Harry explained.

"I didn't know that Harry Potter had siblings. Ms. Rowling didn't mention anything about that." Doc said.

"Who?" Heather wondered.

"Never mind. It's too dangerous and completely out of the question for a couple of children to go along. Besides, shouldn't you both be in school or something?" Doc inquired.

"No. We just got out of school and it's the weekend." Heather told him.

"Please Doc, can't you just let them come? I mean you said it yourself that we could use Harry's help, and you know as well as I do that he can't just leave them here by themselves." Marty said.

"Alright fine! But just so you know this isn't a babysitting job. It means the difference between life or death." Doc said.

"Cool!" Teddy exclaimed inside a sudden burst of excitement.

"It isn't cool Teddy, we're not going. Dad will kill me if he finds out that I put you and Heather in harm's way. Besides, you're grounded remember?" Harry questioned him.

"Please Harry?" he pleaded. "How often is it that we get a chance to go back in time to see a real live dinosaur? I promise that once we get back you can ground me for an extra week to make up for it." He assured him.

"Yeah, please Harry?" Heather questioned.

"Oh, alright! But you have to listen to me and do exactly what I say." Harry told them firmly. "Is that clear?" he questioned as Heather just simply grinned at him.

"Crystal." She replied.

"Good, now get in the car." He told them as Heather grabbed ahold of the handle and pulled the backseat door open before she and Teddy climbed inside along with Neville and Luna. Then the doc whistled and called for Einstein and he came flying back over to the car before Ginny told them that she promised that she would look after the house when they were gone and waved goodbye before everyone else shut their doors behind them and they took off up into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Missing

"So Harry, you Christian?" Marty asked him as the car started flying through the air.

"Yeah, why else would I be wearing a cross?" he questioned him back.

"Well it's nice. Who gave it to you?" he wondered.

"My mother. It was the Christmas before she died." He told him.

"Wow, this is _so_ cool! I can't believe that we're going to meet a real live _actual_ dinosaur!" Heather exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. It's rather strange though isn't it? I mean dinosaurs are extinct but dragons aren't." Teddy said.

"That's because where we come from there aren't any such things as dragons." Marty told him.

"Wow, that means that Harry and Luna would be lost then. Their careers both revolve around dragons." Heather said while she glanced over at each of them.

"Well, magical creatures in general for me." Luna told her.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were busy playing a game of wizard chess in the great hall when suddenly Snape walked over to them. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but you two wouldn't happen to know where my daughter Evangeline is would you?" he wondered as Ron heaved a heavy sigh.

"Who knows." He groaned.

"I see, well in case you've forgotten Weasley, you're the headmaster and it's your job to know." He told him crossly as Ron and Hermione turned their heads back to look at him before he took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a little concerned that's all. I didn't mean to snap at you though. I mean after all, we all know how Eve can be." He said.

"That's alright." Ron began. "And it's my guess is that she's probably hiding from you since she had her test today in history of magic. She probably didn't end up doing so well." He told him.

"Well, if she knows what's good for her she's busy studying up in the Gryffindor common room. I'll wait to talk to her at supper to see how she did. In the meantime I think I'm going to go to my office to talk to Harry and see how Teddy's keeping up with his own homework. See you both later." He told them.

"Yeah, see you." Ron said before Snape turned around and walked away.

 _…_

"Zipporah! Slow down!" Ginny wailed as the gigantic "puppy" dragged her down the sidewalk and past Jenna riding her bicycle and trying very hard not to laugh at her. She just simply grinned and gave a few quiet snickers before she continued on her ride. Zip finally managed to stop when she ran into Fleur and Johnny. Fleur was busy teaching her son how to ride a tricycle while she walked Boo at her side.

"That's it Johnny, you can do it. Keep pedaling." She encouraged him while she smiled warmly at him. Johnny was doing a pretty good job with it and he could already ride his toy broomstick pretty well. Bill was sure that he would be a Qudditch player just like a lot of the other members in the Weasley family including Ginny herself. The only thing he hadn't mastered how to do yet was potty training.

Boo and Zip started perking up their ears and wagging their tails as they caught sight of each other. "Alright now Johnny stop so I can talk to Aunt Ginny for a moment." She told him as he automatically pedaled backwards and obeyed his mother. "My goodness Ginny, Zipporah is definitely getting to be a big doggie." She said.

"I know, she's a little bit too strong for me." Ginny told her while continuing to breathe heavily and attempting to catch her breath.

"Why isn't Harry out walking her then?" Fleur wondered.

"Harry's gone. He went out with Neville, Luna, and the twins." Ginny told her.

"Well alright, tell him that I said hullo. I better get Johnny home now. He and Boo both have to eat and then I've got to start getting ready Johnny for bed." She explained.

"Alright then, see you guys later." Ginny told her and as soon as they were gone Zip took off again. "Zipporah!" Ginny scolded. "Man, this is getting ridiculous. I said slow it _down_!" she hollered before she finally managed it up the driveway and made it inside the house. "There! Finally!" she exclaimed while she quickly shut the door behind her and then bent down to unclip the leash from Zip's collar. "Crazy dog." She muttered under her breath while the dog ran into the kitchen and started eating more of her dinner.

"Harry, are you there?" she heard a familiar voice question. That's when she realized that it was coming from the living room.

"Snape?" she questioned back as she rounded the corner and stared down at the head that was coming out of the fireplace.

"Where's Harry?" he asked her.

"He's gone." She replied.

"What do you mean he's gone, where is he?" he wondered as a moment of silence fell between them. "Well?" he questioned a few moments later when she didn't respond. "I don't know exactly." She told him.

"What do you mean that you don't know _exactly_?" he inquired.

"All I know is that he went back with Neville, Luna, and the twins." She told him.

"Back where?" he asked her as a few more moments of silence passed before she answered him.

"Back in time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Spending The Night

"Here we are, the Jurassic period. AKA, the time of the dinosaurs." Doc said as everyone stepped out of the car.

"We're not going to get our heads bitten off by a T-Rex are we?" Teddy wondered.

"Mostly likely not, but if you do it's your own fault. After all, you're the one who wanted to come." The doc told him.

"He's right." Harry said.

"I hope we don't get eaten, then we won't be able to have our wedding." Luna said heaving a heavy sad sigh while everyone started walking away.

"Wedding?" Doc questioned with uncertainty.

"Yeah, we're getting married. That is, if we don't get eaten." Neville told him.

"Oh. Congratulations." Doc said but neither one of them was sure if actually meant it. Although if they cared, they really didn't seem to show it.

"Yeah, speaking of that, we should really schedule a date for it." Luna said.

"I know." Neville began with a shrug. "I'm afraid that I don't have enough money for it right now though. I mean I just don't get paid enough as my job as an auror." He told her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll lend you the money." Harry told him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it but you don't need to do that Harry." He said.

"I know that I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to because you guys are my friends." Harry explained as Neville grinned at him.

"Thanks." He told him as Harry grinned back at him.

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt this very touching moment but we really shouldn't be standing around here." Doc said.

"The doc is right, it isn't safe around here. We should start moving." Marty told them as he started walking away with the doc and everyone else following along behind them.

"Come on Einstein!" The doc cried as he whistled and called for his dog to come with them. The dog let out a playful and energetic bark before he sprinted ahead of them. "Good boy, he'll be able to protect us." He said.

"Oh sure, if any dinosaurs do happen to come _he'll_ be their appetizer and the rest of us will be their supper." Heather said.

 _…._

Hermione watched (much to her displeasure and horror) Ron eat his burger and French fries before he suddenly stopped and glanced back over at her. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" he questioned.

"No thanks. Suddenly I lost my appetite." She told him when all of a sudden Snape walked over to their table.

"Alright guys we have a big problem." He told them.

"Yeah, Ron needs to work on his table manners." Hermione said as Snape made a face of disgust.

"Well yeah, that too. However, that's not what I've come here to talk to you about." He told them.

"If it's about Eve, she's sitting down at one of the Gryffindor tables so with Tobey you can go and talk to her if you want." Ron told him while shoving his burger back into his mouth and taking another humongous bite.

"Oh for heaven's sake Weasley use a napkin, you're getting ketchup and mustard everywhere." Snape told him with a roll of his eyes. "And this doesn't have anything to do with my daughter, it has to do with my son." He said.

"Which one? You have like three of them." Ron said while letting out a rather large belch.

"Make that four." Snape began. "And it has to do with two of them. Harry and Teddy." He told him.

"Why? What happened to them?" Hermione questioned him anxiously.

"Earlier on today I tried talking to Harry through the floo network but he wasn't there. His girlfriend AKA Weasley's sister told me that he and Teddy and Heather went somewhere with Neville and Luna and two other men. One was really crazy with frizzy white hair and the other was a younger gentleman." He explained.

"Relax Snape, I've known Harry for years." Ron began.

"Please, don't remind me." Snape told him curtly.

"Anyway, I know for a fact that Harry would never put his younger brother and sister in harm's way. If he really did go somewhere with them, you can bet that he trusts them whoever they are." Ron told him.

"I know that. I've known him for almost as long as you have and that isn't what worries me." Snape.

"Well then, what is?" Ron asked him.

"The fact that your sister told me _where_ they were taking them." He replied.

"Where's that?" Hermione inquired.

"Back in time to find out what caused the dinosaurs to be transported to the future inside the wizarding world." Snape told her as Ron grinned and chuckled at him.

"Yeah right Snape, that's a good one." He told him.

"As much as I wish I was joking I'm afraid I'm not. Look, three of my children are gone and I have no idea what to do about it!" he snapped.

"Well neither do we, so can't you just let us eat in peace?" Ron wondered but Hermione just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't pay any attention to him." She began as he went back to his supper. "Anyway, I'm just as worried about them as you are but there's something that you have to remember. Even though I know that Harry will always be your little boy in your heart, in reality he's not a child anymore. He's a man and a really great wizard. You've just got to learn to have faith in him to be able to handle these situations on his own." She told him.

"I know that." He began. "And I do. It's just so hard to let go." He told her before he took a deep breath and heaved a sad little sigh. "Well, see you both later." He told her before he turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile Doc and Marty had found a cave for them and everyone else to spend the night. "Harry, I can't go to sleep. I'm scared. I miss Daddy." Heather told him.

"Can't we just diapparate?" Teddy wondered.

"No. You're too young and it's too dangerous when you already have such small little bodies." Harry told him.

"Hey, it's not our fault." Heather began with a shrug. "We can't help it, we're only eight years old." She told him.

"I know exactly my point, and that's the reason that you both have to lay down and go to sleep." He told her.

"Alright, but what about our pajamas?" she wondered.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any with me." Harry told her.

"So what are we going to use to brush our teeth?" Teddy wondered.

"I didn't bring toothbrushes either. You'll be fine for one night though." Harry told him.

"Well, can we at least have a bedtime story?" Heather asked him.

"That I can do." Harry told her as all three of them sat down on the ground.

"So what story are you going to tell us?" Heather wondered.

"All about my first year at Hogwarts and how I helped prove Dad's innocence when he was accused of stealing a priceless artifact." Harry told her.

"Ooh, that sounds cool!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

"What artifact was that?" Heather inquired.

"The Sorcerer's Stone." Harry replied. "You see it happened a year before you both were born. I had just gotten my acceptance letter to Hogwarts in the mail and I had never been so excited in my life." He told them as his voice trailed off while he continued telling them the story. By the time he had reached the end, Teddy and Heather were both lying down on the ground all curled up and fast asleep. Harry smiled down at them warmly and planted a kiss on each of their foreheads before he slowly got to his feet and walked over to the cave entrance.

He heaved a heavy sigh while he glanced up at the moon. It hadn't seemed that long ago since he himself was an eight year old little boy. He remembered that when he had been lost how much he had missed his mother and father and wished that he was home in their arms once again. "Mum," he began as he looked up towards the heavens. "I miss you so much. Even though I know that you're in a better place now, way better than any place we could go to down here, I still feel like a kid inside wishing that once we get out of here that I could be in your arms again.

"Please watch over us and make sure that we get home safe. Especially for Neville and Luna. They have done so much for me and the rest of my family and friends that they deserve to settle down and start their lives together. So please make sure that no harm comes to any of us. Teddy and Heather are counting on me to be their big brother and watch out for them and make sure that they get home and I don't want to let them down. All my love, your son Harry." He said finishing it as if one of his prayers that he had said when he was a little boy before he breathed a heavy sigh and continued staring up at the moon.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Attack

Tobey, Angel, and Carlos went down to the great hall the next morning for breakfast. "Hullo boys." Snape began as he stepped inside the doorway. "Tell me, where would your charming little sister happen to be?" he wondered.

"I don't have a sister." Carlos told him as Snape simply just rolled his eyes at him.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to the Weasley family would you Mr. Malcom?" he wondered. "I was talking to my son Tobey." He said.

"Oh,… now I get it." Carlos said with a nod and a grin as Snape rolled his eyes again.

"Eve's still in bed." Tobey told him while his father raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? That's very mysterious. She doesn't usually miss breakfast." He said.

"I just tried to wake her up and she told me that she was up all night studying and that if I bothered her again, she'd put on a hex on me." Tobey told him as his father raised his eyebrow even higher up at him.

"I see, well I wouldn't worry about her too much. I'll take care of her. You go ahead and have your breakfast." Snape said before he walked away.

"What's your father going to do to her?" Carlos wondered as he turned to look at Tobey.

"I'm not sure. But I can guarantee you that whatever it is, she's not going to like it." Tobey told him.

"I could have told you that much." Carlos told him as the two wizards entered the great hall together. That's when suddenly they ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Tobey, where's your father?" Hermione asked him.

"He just went to wake up my sister." He told her.

"She's not out of bed yet? Whoa, she's worse than me." Ron said.

"It's more than that, he knows that there's something going on that she's not telling him. I'm afraid that he's going to go to extreme measures and use Veritaserum on her." Tobey told him.

"What?" Carlos inquired.

"Veritaserum." Tobey repeated. "Truth Serum." He explained.

"Oh. Is that legal to use on a student let alone his own daughter?" Carlos wondered.

"No. But since when has that ever stopped my dad?" Tobey questioned.

"He's got a point." Ron agreed with a nod.

….

"Rise and shine Snape family!" Doc exclaimed as everyone rolled over and started to groan and Neville lifted his head

"What about us? We're not part of the Snape family." he said groggily with a sleepy yawn as he curled back up and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry but we've got a lot of ground to cover." Doc told him.

"But I have to go to the bathroom!" Teddy cried.

"Me too!" Heather exclaimed.

"Alright, just make it fast. Harry, it's your job to keep your eye on them." Doc told him which worked out just perfectly for him since he needed to go too. Harry took both his little brother and sister by the hand and led them outside.

"Teddy, you and I will use the bush. Heather, you go around that tree." Harry told her while he and Teddy unzipped their pants and started urinating while Heather just simply shook her head with complete and utter disbelief.

"What _is_ it with boys and being able to watch themselves pee?" she wondered aloud to herself while she walked around the tree and pulled down her own pants and underwear before she squatted down and started to relieve herself. "What the heck am I supposed to do for toilet paper!?" she called back to them over her shoulder while they continued marking the bush.

"Just use a leaf or something!" Harry called back before he zipped himself back up. Heather spotted a leaf down beside her foot and bent down to pick it up and started to wipe. As soon as she did she came nose to nose with a tiny little dinosaur.

"Aww,.. you're kind of cute." She told it. "Are you a boy dinosaur or a girl dinosaur?" she wondered as the dinosaur simply just cocked its head at her and swished its long whip like tail from side to side before it quickly turned around and started to run away. "Wait a minute come back!" Heather cried before she pulled up her pants and ran after it.

"Heather?" Harry wondered as he walked over towards the tree and peered his head around it. "Are you alright?" he wondered but that's when he saw that she wasn't there. "Heather?" he repeated louder. "Heather where are you?" he questioned anxiously as he suddenly felt his heart start to pound against his chest.

"Where is she Harry?" Teddy asked him.

"I'm not sure but we have to find her. C'mon Teddy." Harry told him as he took ahold of his hand.

"Why is that all the girls in this family seem to be the ones that like to run off?" he wondered.

"I don't know." Harry began. "If I did, I'd be the happiest wizard on the planet." Harry told him before the two boys started to walk away. "You know what, maybe I should take this out just to be safe stay with me." Harry said before he stopped and let go of his little brother's hand and withdrew his wand instead. "Eve!" he called as they continued walking away.

"That isn't her name." Teddy told him with a shake of his head.

"Oops sorry, I forgot." Harry began. "Heather!" he called instead when all of a sudden the two boys heard a petrified scream and that's when Harry's face turned pale and white while his heart continued beating frantically against his chest. "Heather!" he hollered again before he started to run away accidentally forgetting about his brother. However to his relief when he finally caught up to her, he found out that she wasn't in any real danger.

There were two larger dinosaurs that resembled the baby dinosaur and they were snapping their teeth at her and taking a bite out of her arm and scratching her face with her claws. The poor little girl suddenly burst into tears. "Hey! Get away from my little sister!" Harry yelled while he raised his wand at them. "Exploding wizard snaps!" he cried with a great big wave of his wand that casted two large wizard crackers out of the tip of his wand and the loud explosion noise caused the family of dinosaurs to run away.

"Are you alright Heather?" Harry asked her as she just simply shook her head and continued to sob. "It's alright, come with me. I'll take you back to the cave and brew up a potion for you that should make you feel better." He told her as he hoisted her up inside his arms, kissed her cheek and carried her away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Splitting Up

Eve screamed as she felt a bucket of cold water being poured over on top of her and quickly leapt up out of bed stomping her feet rather quickly while she continued to scream. "When you're finished having your little hissy fit perhaps you can tell me the real reason that you've been so tired all the time." Her father told her as she suddenly turned around to face him while he raised his wand and slowly lowered the bucket of water back down on the ground beside her bed.

"Otherwise you'll have _this_ to answer to." He told her removing the bottle of truth serum from the pocket of his robe and popping the lid open with his thumb.

"You wouldn't dare!" Eve cried in a horrified gasp. "Not to your own daughter!" she exclaimed.

"Don't tempt me! Now go on! Out with it girl! I want the truth!" he yelled angrily as she rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath and growl of frustration.

"Fine! You want the truth, the truth is that I _tried_ to study and to do my homework but it's just too difficult so I've been sneaking down to Hogsmeade with Alyssa at night instead." She told him.

"Oh I see, so basically what you're saying is that you just gave up." He said. "I'm very disappointed in you Evangeline, you're a brilliant young witch but yet you choose not to use your common sense. I would have thought that your mother and I would have raised you better than that." He told her.

"I'm sorry alright? I didn't _mean_ to." She told him.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry to. Because sooner or later you've got to realize that there are consequences for your actions. So this is how I'm going to handle this. I'm going to take fifty points away from Gryffindor _and_ Slytheirn because Alyssa is just as guilty as you are. Then you're _both_ going to receive _separate_ detentions and I don't want either of you going to Hogsmeade until you've gotten caught up on your homework because the word is that she's been slacking off too. If I find out that either of you or both of you have broken that rule then I'm afraid that I'll have no choice but to suspend you." He told her.

"Do you understand me?" he questioned her as she hung her and stared at the carpet.

"Yes Father." She told him.

"Good. I just want you to understand that I'm only this hard on you because I love you and I want you to be successful. And you're never going to become an auror if you don't knuckle down and get your grades back up." He said as he stuck his right hand out in front of his face and waved a bunch of warm air onto her body to dry her off. "There." He began with a grin trying to hold in his laughter because her hair was sticking up in every direction into one big frizzy mess.

"Now you might want to look in a mirror so you can fix your hair. I'll see you down at breakfast." He told as he started to turn around.

"Oh c'mon Daddy! Its Sunday! We don't have any classes today! Can't I just please go back to bed!?" she exclaimed.

"No. You might not have any classes today but you have them tomorrow. Here's your chance to get caught up on your work and start earning back your house points. That is, if you're even still interested in winning the house cup at all." He told her. She had remembered that last year Gryffindor house only beat Slytheirn by a few extra points. "It also wouldn't kill you to start doing some Bible studying as well. I'll see you down in the great hall." He told her before he turned back around with a swish of his robe and walked away. Eve gave out a rather large groan and fell back down on top of her bed and cuddled her pillow to her chest.

 _…_

"Hey Heather, how are you feeling?" Luna asked her while she entered the cave as soon as she finished drinking the curing potion that Harry had brewed for her.

"A little bit better." She told her.

"Good. I hoped you learned your lesson about messing with dinosaur parents young lady." The doc told her.

"Excuse me sir, but I just have a few questions for you." Harry began.

"Well go ahead and ask them then we don't have all day." Doc told him.

"Alright first question, just what exactly and when exactly are we going to be eating breakfast?" he wondered.

"In just a few minutes actually." Doc replied.

"Okay, second question then,.. what is it exactly that we're supposed to be doing?" Harry asked him.

"I can answer that one. We're supposed to figure out what caused the dinosaurs to start breeding with the dragons." Neville said. "Although I have to admit that since I have no idea how we're supposed to figure that out, I'm not even that sure that I can." He told him.

"Alright then, my third and final question. Where is my brother?" Harry inquired.

"You mean Theodore? Wasn't he just with you a few minutes ago?" The doc wondered.

"Yes he was." Harry began with a nod. "He was with me when I started searching for Heather. Right up until the time that I heard her scream." He said when suddenly he realized something. "Oh my God! I forgot all about him! I sure hope that he's alright!" he cried.

"Alright here's what we're going to do, there are six of us and three of us have wands." Neville began. "We'll split up into two groups and start looking for him. Emmet, you're with me and Luna. Marty you're with Harry and Heather." He said as Heather pointed down at the big shaggy dog sitting beside her.

"What about Einstein?" she asked him.

"He'll come with us. Whichever group finds Teddy first shoot up red sparks with your wands. Alright, let's go." Neville said.

"Well alright, but I sure hope that we can food on the way." Heather said as Einstein stood back up and darted out of the cave before Doc followed him out of it and then Neville and Luna followed along behind him.

"Harry, I'm scared. I know that God will protect me and that you're a Gryffindor so that means that you're from the house of the brave. I just hope that Teddy will be alright." She told him.

"I'm sure he will. It's like you just told me. God will protect him. Just like I'm always here to protect you." He told her wishing with all his might that he could have done the same for Teddy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Back to the Future

"Teddy!" Heather called through her hands on the top of her lungs.

"Teddy!" Harry screamed even louder.

"Hey Harry I thought it was only the girls in your family that had problems with running off." Marty said.

"Yeah, so did I." Harry told him before they all suddenly stopped inside their tracks.

"Uh Harry? Doesn't your brother have bright red hair and light green eyes?" Marty questioned him.

"Yeah? Why?" Harry wondered.

"Because I just saw him being carried away by a pterodactyl" Marty replied while he pointed up towards the sky. Harry and Heather both tilted back their heads to look. Sure enough the little boy was being carried away by the dinosaur's talons screaming his head off.

"Teddy!" Harry shouted on the top of his lungs while the humongous dinosaur let out a great triumphant screech while continuing to flap her mighty wings.

"Oh my goodness! Is The dinosaur going to eat him!?" Heather cried.

"No. Don't worry, he'll be alright." Harry told her before he raised his wand up towards the sky. "Periculum!" he cried while Marty widened his eyes and watched with complete and utter astonishment as red sparks shot out of the tip of it. Then he shot his wand up towards the other direction. "Accio Firebolt." He exclaimed when suddenly a few moments later his broomstick shot down out of the sky towards him. He quickly grabbed ahold of the handle and then mounted it before pushing his feet off of the ground.

"Go Harry!" Heather exclaimed while he soared faster and faster towards the mountain that his little brother was being dragged to. The poor little boy was barely hanging on. That was something that had reminded Harry of his first year at Hogwarts when he had been hanging onto the handle of his Nimbus 2000 by one hand while busy dangling up in the air about ten feet from his death.

He just hoped and prayed that Teddy would manage to be able to hold on too. Harry had already had gone through the pain of losing his mother and he had already made up his mind that he wasn't going to lose anyone else. Especially somebody that young. Marty and Heather placed their hands on top of their brows while they continued watching the scene unfolding in front of them.

That's when all of a sudden they heard a bark behind them. Heather gasped before she and Marty quickly turned around to see Einstein, Doc, Neville, and Luna running towards them. "Where's Harry and Teddy?" Luna asked them.

"Teddy just got carried away by a pterodactyl and Harry just went to go rescue him." Marty told her.

"Or at least he's _trying_ to rescue him. I just hope that he can. I know that I've said a lot of bad things about Teddy but he's my twin brother and I love him. I don't want to lose him." Heather said feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh Heather of course you do." Luna told her as she bent down to her level. "Don't worry everything's going to be alright. Harry will save him. I just know he will." She told her.

"And it looks like I was incredibly mistaken for bringing you guys here. Magic or no I have endangered all of your lives by doing so. If the boys manage to make it back alive_" Doc began while Heather sniffed and rubbed her eye and Luna just simply turned her head and looked back at him. "I mean when they make it back here safe and sound I think it's time for all of us to go home." He finished.

"But what about trying to figure out why the dinosaurs are breeding with the dragons?" Neville asked him.

"Yes, well, that doesn't seem as important now. I mean who cares if dinosaurs are back living inside our world, or the wizarding world whatever. The most important thing now is making sure that Harry and Teddy still are as well. For the sake of their father and siblings, as well as Harry's beautiful young girlfriend." Doc told him. Ginny just happened to be the biggest thing on Harry's mind at the moment while he continued flying further and further towards the mountain.

How he had yearned to hold her inside his arms, to kiss her sweet and tender lips, and maybe even occasionally slide his tongue inside her mouth. Harry knew as much as he wanted to continue thinking about her, he knew that right now he had to focus on rescuing his brother. It was just at that moment that the great pterodactyl had flown up a tree and was now hovering over her nest of babies all screeching hungrily.

"Help me! Please! Somebody!" Teddy hollered as he realized that he was about to become dinosaur chow and suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm coming Teddy hold on!" Harry shouted over to him as he guided his broomstick up the mountain and then turning it around slightly hovered next to the tree. "Alright Teddy, I need you to let go." He said.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Teddy yelled back at him.

"Please Teddy, you just have to trust me. I'll catch you. I promise." Harry said.

"Alright Harry, I sure hope that you know what you're doing." Teddy told him. Teddy was very afraid of heights which is why that even though he didn't want to admit it, he really wasn't looking forward to riding a broomstick. However, considering that his options were either getting eaten by a family of dinosaurs, or trusting his older brother and letting go of the pterodactyl's leg so that Harry could fly him back down safely to the ground, he decided that he better choose the latter.

As soon as Teddy let go he fell through the air. Harry quickly grabbed him by the hem of his shirt just like he had promised to do. Then the frightened and shaking little boy wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's back and tightly shut his eyes as Harry turned the broomstick around and flew back down the mountain. The pterodactyl gave an angry screech and turned around swooping over them. That's when the boys heard a great angry, and hungry roar inside the distance.

"What's that!?" Teddy cried anxiously.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like a T-Rex." Harry said and sure enough he could see the mighty dinosaur coming out of the trees crashing them over onto the ground while everyone else ran back to the car. They had made it just in time. Harry landed his broom right beside the DeLorean just as everyone else was jumping back inside. He hurried over to the car carrying his little brother inside his arms before everyone else finished slamming the doors behind them, buckling themselves up, and then Doc slammed on the accelerator before the car disappeared within a great flash of light.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Dinosaur Egg

 _Sorry that I didn't write too much yesterday, I was pretty busy and had a bad day. Not to mention that we also lost a legendary actor and very funny man mister Don Rickles. Rest in peace ya hockey puck. The first part of this next chapter is for you._

Ginny was slouched back on the sofa watching Toy Story while her thoughts kept drifting away to Harry and his little brother and sister. Then all of a sudden she saw a flash of green light from the corner of her eye and gasped before she quickly turned her head and realized that Eve was now standing in the living room before her. "Eve?" she questioned her with uncertainty.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" she wondered.

"Well, yes, I was supposed to be but I ran away and I am _not_ going back!" Eve exclaimed while she plopped down on the couch beside her.

"But why not? Won't your father be worried about you?" Ginny asked her but before the other girl could answer her, that's when all of a sudden Harry, Teddy, and Heather entered the living room through the front door. Although Ginny was very excited and relieved to see her boyfriend, right now she was more concerned about his younger sister.

"Evie?" Heather began. "What are you doing here?" she asked her.

"That's a very good legitimate question Heather." Harry began. "Why aren't you in school?" he asked her.

"It's the weekend." She replied simply with a shrug.

"Very funny, you know what I mean." He told her before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"The truth is, Hogwarts is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." She admitted while she leaned forward and rested her head inside the palm of her hand. It's just that sometimes I wish that I wasn't even born a witch at all." She told him as he squatted down in front of her.

"Listen to me Eve, you can't change the way you are. It's the way that God made you. And you can't quit something just because you think that it's too difficult for you. Especially when it comes to being the way you are. Besides, I know for a fact that you love being a witch and I personally think that you happen to be a great one." He told her. "And you're one of the best chasers on the Gryffindor team." He told her. "Now come on, we have to let Dad know where you are." He said.

It turned out that their father was just as worried about her as Harry and Ginny both had believed he was and he was very happy to see Harry as well. He tightly embraced all four of children and assured Eve that he would deal with her later because right now he was more relieved to find out that she was alright. However Eve was sure that whatever he had in store for her would be severe considering the fact that she had just tried to drop out of school and if she had gone through with it, it would have meant throwing her whole entire education out the window.

"So what happened to you anyway? Ms. Weasley told me something about you going back in time to visit the dinosaurs or something." Snape said.

"We did. Originally we were supposed to find out why the dinosaurs come to exist in the future but considering the fact that we were almost eaten by a T-Rex and Teddy was almost pterodactyl chow, Doc decided that it was probably for the best that we would all go back home." Harry explained.

"Well, all I can say is thank the Lord that you are all back here safe and sound." Snape told them.

"I'm happy that we're home too, and look what I brought!" Heather exclaimed excitedly before she held up a rather large oval shaped object. "It's a souvenir!" she cried.

"Heather! What did you do!?" Ginny hollered out of complete and utter shock, horror, and disbelief before she quickly leapt up off the couch widening her eyes and gaping her mouth open at her.

"What's wrong?" she wondered with uncertainty.

"Heather, it wasn't very nice of you to take the egg. I mean how would you like it if somebody took one of your babies and you didn't know where it was?" Harry asked her.

"Gosh, I guess I didn't think of that." She admitted.

"You weren't thinking at all!" Ginny yelled. "Not only did you take something that wasn't yours, but now you've brought something from the past into the future!" she told her.

"So?" the little girl began with a shrug. "It's only one egg. How bad can it be?" she wondered.

"Heather think about it. It's not going to stay an egg forever. Once it hatches it's going to turn into a real live dinosaur baby, and then it'll breed with a dragon once it grows up. It just like the doc said, dinosaurs will be back into the world again and turn into dangerous man-eating creatures, and it's all because of you!" Ginny snapped as Heather sadly hung her head and stared down at the carpet.

"Oh I see." She said.

"Ginny, I think you're being a little bit too harsh." Harry began. "After all, she's just a little girl. She doesn't understand." He told her before Heather glanced up at him.

"Yes I do. It's all my fault." She said before she handed him the dinosaur egg, turned back around, and hurried down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Lesson Learned

"I'll go ahead and talk to her." Harry said as he turned around and walked down the hallway and into Heather's bedroom. She sat on the side of her bed while he bent down in front of her. "Are you alright?" he quested her as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I guess so." She told him. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to mess everything up." She said.

"That's alright. You're just a kid, I mean everybody makes mistakes sometimes. The important thing that you've got to remember though is when you make a mistake, _you're_ the only one who can fix it." He told her.

"Really? How?" she wondered.

"Well, tell you what. I'll go ahead and get ahold Neville and I'll see if he can get ahold of the doc so he can take us back in time so that you can return the egg back where you found it." Harry told her when all of a sudden Ginny entered the room.

"Heather, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You're not the only one who messed up you know. I shouldn't have been so hard on you." She told her.

"That's alright." Heather said as Harry smiled at her warmly.

"I'm proud of you Heather. You're turning into be such a big girl. And you know, I'm sure that Mum would be proud of you too." He told her.

"Thanks, you too." Heather said as a tear rolled down her cheek before she reached her arms out and tightly embraced him.

"I love you Heather." Harry told her before kissing the top of her head and hugged her back.

"I love you too Harry." She said.

"Well now that we're all friends again let's go ahead and put this egg back before it hatches and the baby thinks that you're his mummy." Ginny said.

"Or her." Heather added. "It's just too bad that we won't be able to stick around to find out if it's a boy or a girl." She said as Harry slowly stood back up onto his feet and then a took ahold of her hand and pulled her back up to hers. "Where's the egg at?" she wondered as they exited the bedroom together and started walking down the hallway.

"I gave it to Dad." Harry told her as Snape handed it back down to him once they got into the living room.

"C'mon baby dinosaur," Heather began. "it's time to get you back to where you belong." She finished with a sniff before wiping away another tear. "Do you want to come with us Teddy?" she asked him.

"What? Are you kidding me!? No way! Not this wizard!" he exclaimed with a quick shake of his head and wave of his arms. "There's no _way_ that I'm being turned into a dinosaur snack again!" he cried as everyone else broke into a fit of laughter.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that everyone learned their lesson." Snape said with a grin. "So c'mon Eve, let's get you back to the school. I'll see you four later." He told them.

"You'll be back in time for Neville and Luna's wedding won't you Daddy?" Heather asked him.

"Of course princess, I'll always be back in time." He told her before he and Eve both turned around and walked back inside the fireplace before vanishing within a bright green light.

 **Next Time; Dragon member Justin Long finds a magic lamp and a beautiful genie living inside of it. Meanwhile Neville and Luna start getting ready for their wedding.**


End file.
